deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Ma Hooth
Ma Hooth is a common Driving Event that the player can encounter. A random member of the team will be experiencing tooth pains and must decide how to deal with it. Pets can encounter this event but will only have the option to 'Force it out', resulting in -1 Health (non-fatal), -1 Attitude and -3 Morale. Event Text Character is having near crippling tooth pain. Without access to the precision tools needed the only option it to pull the tooth out. He/She weighs the current options. * Force it out! * I used to be a dentist! (only human characters) * I saw this once in a cartoon! (only human characters, requires a car) Results Force it out! Strength Check Success Character grabs a pair of pliers and goes to town, pulling the tooth as hard as possible. Using nothing but will to fight through the pain, he/she gets the tooth out quickly and with surprisingly little trouble. Character +1 Strength Character Strength revealed Failure Character grabs a pair of pliers and goes to town. The extraction doesn't go well. After a lot of pain and blood the tooth eventually comes out. Character -1 Health (fatal) Character -2 Morale Character Strength revealed Character is a pet Character tries to get rid of the busted tooth by chomping down on a rock. A few teeth fall out, and the pain is excrutiating. But at least the bad tooth fell out, too. Character -1 Health (non-fatal) Character -1 Attitude Character -3 Morale Character Strength revealed - I used to be a dentist! Medical Check Success Character really did know what they were doing. Using the tools and medical supplies available, he/she is able to pull the tooth out cleanly and with relatively little pain. Character +1 Medical Character Medical revealed Failure Character ended up having a lot of trouble. The tooth extraction was messy, clumsy, and painful. To make it worse, he/she pulled the wrong tooth and had to do it again. Character -1 Health (fatal) Character -3 Morale Character Medical revealed - I saw this once in a cartoon! Character using old cartoon shows as inspiration, decides to tie his/her tooth to the car door. Mechanical Check Success Using the added leverage, he/she slams the car door, cleanly pulling the tooth out. Character +1 Mechanical Character Mechanical revealed Failure Unprepared for the sudden force of slamming the door, he/she is pulled towards the car and hits his/her head on the door. Character -1 Health (fatal) Character -1 Morale Character Mechanical revealed - Trivia * This event has arguably some of funniest responses if the character dies during extraction. The three outcomes are detailed below: ** Force it: Somehow Character dies from this. ** Dentist: After pulling the second tooth Character was heard to exclaim YEAH SCREW THIS NOISE and then he/she spontaneously died. ** Cartoon: This exact scenario was actually a pretty common way to die before the zombie apocalypse. These accidents got kept out of the news due to BIG AUTO CORPORATIONS. * The only way to encounter this event without a car is to lose it right at the beginning of the second-to-last driving day, as it is a driving event, not a walking event. Category:Events Category:Driving Events